The use of implantable pulse generators (IPG) for providing therapeutic electrical signals may provide advantageous effects to subjects who present physiological disorders that may be mitigated or circumvented by the use of stimulating current or voltage waveforms. While there are systems that perform well at this task by making use of either controlled-current signals or controlled-voltage signals, these systems do not offer the flexibility of being able to generate both types of stimulating waveforms. Having a single type of types of stimulating waveforms per IPG means that multiple IPGs would have to be implanted whenever a multi-therapy treatment is required.